<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the river by SoulGlobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985704">Across the river</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe'>SoulGlobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他不想承認自己活在兄長的陰影之下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sinclair Parker/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across the river</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanna say I'm start a new semester tomorrow.<br/>Oh no.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他不想承認自己活在兄長的陰影之下。<br/>
事實是自己的一舉一動幾乎像是機械式的仿造著對方的樣子在行動，或許這該歸罪於兒時自己的懵懂無知，羅伯特散發著太過耀眼的光彩，不只身為同血緣的弟妹，連大人們都被吸引其中，忍不住多加照顧這個孩子，想要變成他的這個想法就這樣萌發於腦海之中。這大概也不是自己的錯誤，丹尼爾有些憤恨的想著，應該怪對方作為兄長卻成為了帶壞了自己的榜樣。</p><p>他從有記憶開始就很喜歡羅伯特，當母親讓他們自由玩耍時，羅伯特總會拉著他到各個私藏的秘密景點玩著屬於他們的小遊戲，距離他們家裡後面沒多遠恰好有條河，羅伯特會將父親替他們建的木船推到水中，並和丹尼爾隨著水流漂蕩在河面上，羅伯特有時會帶著他的口琴吹奏上一曲，這時丹尼爾也會陪著對方唱首歌，悠揚的樂聲環繞於兩人之間，他們的童年時光總是這麼的平凡卻又快樂。<br/>
隨著年齡的增長，弟弟和妹妹們也逐漸多了起來，羅伯特身為家裡最年長的孩子總是會替父母親多加照顧幼兒，丹尼爾看著自己的哥哥忙於顧弟妹的要求，自己也自告奮勇的想要分攤一些對方的負擔，於是他們將馬騎了出來，各自帶著弟妹上馬散步，這總算讓一直哭嚎的孩子們稍停了一會。<br/>
「謝謝。」事後回到家，羅伯特放心的對著他微笑致謝，並從口袋中拿出一顆糖果交到了丹尼爾手上，「有你在我就安心了。」<br/>
他不知道是得來不易的糖果，或是對方的那句話滋潤了他的心，丹尼爾多了幾份自信，他想著自己也要成為像羅伯特一樣，既可以減輕家裡負擔、又可靠的人。</p><p>可他其實不曉得實際要怎麼行動，最後便開始模仿起兄長。<br/>
當成長到了足夠年紀，羅伯特開始跟著父親出門工作時，丹尼爾也跟上前去，他們在牧場學習照顧著牛群和馬匹，回到家後則是繼續照顧還未成長的嬰兒和哭鬧的其他小孩子，當丹尼爾覺得疲倦想停下來時，他注意到羅伯特仍然堅毅的樣子，如果我停下來不就代表自己不夠格嗎？丹尼爾一邊這麼想著，一邊堅持著繼續工作。<br/>
直到那麼一天，當兩人在幫家裡劈柴時，丹尼爾的速度太快了，導致他沒有注意到羅伯特拿著斧頭砍下去的瞬間。<br/>
那是他頭一次發出了淒烈的慘叫聲。<br/>
日後他早已忘記當時發生了什麼事情，只記得那份疼痛一直伴隨在他那早已消失的指頭上，以及羅伯特那份像是責怪自己的哀傷表情，他壓抑著哀鳴聲的同時甚至想安慰對方，於是丹尼爾便朝對方露出了詭異的表情，羅伯特看到之後只是哭笑著握住他那另外一隻還好好的手，掌心傳來的體溫讓他稍微放下了心。</p><p>少了兩根指頭並沒有減少他工作的能耐，丹尼爾撐了過來，並繼續和羅伯特一起幫家裡賺一份額外的薪資。<br/>
也許是受了傷讓他輕忽了對兄長的注意，他沒有注意到羅伯特開始變得不太一樣了。<br/>
他的兄長減少了對弟妹的陪伴時間，倒是熱衷起在牧場幹活，那時丹尼爾只是單純以為這份工作讓羅伯特獲益良多，他的母親也是這麼想的，沒有任何人發現羅伯特的身邊多了一個年長的男人，帶著這個年輕人到各個地方遊歷。<br/>
當發現羅伯特被那位牛仔影響夠深時已經來不及了，他的母親想帶自己孩子回到瑟克爾維爾，而羅伯特則是執意要在導師身邊繼續學習，最後母親失望的一個人回到家中，丹尼爾一邊安慰著母親，一邊分神的想著對方是否又距離自己更加的遙遠了，這讓他內心不是很好受。<br/>
最後羅伯特總算是回到了家裡，母親緊緊的抱著他，並為他做了他最喜歡的藍莓派，丹尼爾也跟著吃到了。夜裡，他熬不住好奇，開口詢問兄長有關那個人的事情、他學到了什麼、他又是怎麼想回到家裡來的，羅伯特簡單的回答了幾句，「該睡了，小丹。」末尾，比他年長一歲的男孩將話題直接剎住，「晚安。」<br/>
深夜中的丹尼爾反覆在夢裡琢磨著兄長學習的模樣，對方那句晚安並沒有停止了他的好奇心。</p><p>也不知道過了多少天，當他像往常一樣從床上爬起來，走到了客廳，才發現父親抱著正在哭泣的母親，兩個人臉上都露出訝異且哀傷的表情，丹尼爾便知道羅伯特離開這個家了。他可是對方的弟弟，對羅伯特的睡眠習慣他可是掌握的一清二楚，平時可是要自己來叫他起床的，怎麼可能對方比自己早醒呢？<br/>
丹尼爾吃了早餐，出門工作，最後過了半天回到了家中。<br/>
晚間的飯桌上沒有羅伯特餵食著露菈的身影、也沒有羅伯特歡笑的聲音，當亞瑟問道羅伯特去了哪裡，父親也只是平淡的說他去了很遠的地方。對於這份寂靜感到尷尬，丹尼爾嘗試模仿著兄長平常說話開玩笑的樣子，這才讓晚餐時間有了一些熱鬧感，但仍回不去以往的模樣了。</p><p>日後他也學著羅伯特離開了家裡。<br/>
母親對此並沒有多說什麼，她只是祝福男孩，並保佑著對方能夠平安的行走在自己想走的道路上，丹尼爾點了點頭，就騎著馬離開了瑟克爾維爾。<br/>
他先是在猶他的牧場待了一陣子，跟罪犯一同工作的同時也沾染上了犯罪的氣息，之後丹尼爾聽聞科羅拉多的特柳賴德是個新盛的小鎮，或許有緣能見到羅伯特也說不定，他這麼想著，便起身前往了別的疆域。<br/>
而他也真的再次見到了他的哥哥，羅伯特在特柳賴德混上了一股子成熟又頑劣的氣息，這讓丹尼爾更加的仰慕起對方，他幫助兄長和對方的朋友們搶劫了特柳賴德的銀行，從此違背了母親的期望，走上糟糕的路途。當他被分到一小筆不義之財，丹尼爾同時詢問了是否能加入羅伯特的一員，「你的槍法太糟了。」他的兄長有些冷漠的看著他，「回家去吧，小丹。」<br/>
他當然沒有被羅伯特的一句話而勸阻，也沒有意識到對方的想法，離開羅伯特一行人之後，丹尼爾便前往了懷俄明，繼續自己想成為犯罪者的願望。</p><p>而他又學著像羅伯特一樣搶劫了銀行。<br/>
但是幸運女神並沒有站在丹尼爾身旁，最後他仍然被逮著了，並鋃鐺入獄。<br/>
丹尼爾或許聽聞了他的父母親是如何焦急的替他解圍，澄清自己的兒子並沒有犯罪，他當時待在家裡呢，怎麼可能會在懷俄明犯下一樁搶案呢？而他也急於否認自己的罪刑，只是說著自己是無辜的。如果是羅伯特的話他會怎麼說，丹尼爾心裡閃過一絲想法，但也只是讓自己放棄空想，轉而思考自己要如何才能被無罪釋放。</p><p>想著想著便也六年過去了，丹尼爾就這麼在底特律懲教所消耗了六年的光陰。<br/>
當他出獄後，他立刻的回到了瑟克爾維爾，母親流著眼淚，將丹尼爾抱入懷中，父親也露出難過又欣喜的表情，拍了拍他的肩膀，年幼的孩子們則是看著這個許久未見的兄長。丹尼爾只感覺到滿滿的親情和些許怪奇的感覺，他不知道這份感受是從何而來，抱完之後，他向父母親發誓會永遠的待在這裡，再也不離開。<br/>
隔天丹尼爾就發現那個奇怪的心情是從何而來了，他看到了報紙，上面寫著羅伯特和別人搶劫了工人的薪資單，就跟以前搶劫銀行一樣。<br/>
當自己待在監獄痛苦的度過每分每秒時，他的兄長卻在別處拿著錢財消遙，丹尼爾皺起眉頭，他將報紙撕成一片片碎紙後扔在泥濘裡。他不知道自己是妒忌還是羨慕對方，不過他唯一知道的是自己可被羅伯特害慘了。<br/>
羅伯特的那句話還烙印在丹尼爾心裡，他這才想到對方當下的話語是什麼意思。</p><p>丹尼爾成為了正常人，他娶妻、生子，並找了個地方開始生活，年齡也隨著時間而老去。<br/>
當別人提到羅伯特的事情，他總是會嘲弄一番，這是帕克家的老毛病，但當提到自己的過往時，丹尼爾則又會厭煩的要別人不要多管閒事，大概是對以前所做的選擇感到後悔。誰知道呢？他從來沒對任何人說這檔事。<br/>
直到如今他的所作所為仍然殘留著兄長的影子，羅伯特不在後他便成為家中最大的人了，丹尼爾像以往一樣照顧著弟妹，也照顧著自己的後代，同時也嘗試做一些有著自我風格的事情，好讓自己擺脫已死之人的桎梏。<br/>
「已死之人。」當他晚年後回憶起1908年帶來的噩耗時，丹尼爾只是嘲諷的笑著，「哈。」<br/>
「你就這樣擺脫了一切死了，真他媽簡單。」<br/>
桌上擺放著帕克一家的合照，他將嵌在相框中的照片拿了起來，輕輕的撫摸著沾著灰塵的玻璃表面。</p><p>丹尼爾對羅伯特的回憶就這樣永遠的停留在平靜的水面、那艘乘著音樂的小船，以及安靜的瑟克爾維爾之上。</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>